


Please Don't Take Pictures of the Staff

by IfSugarWasSpicy (Neitos_Coffee_Shop)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Cafe, Cat Ears, Catboys, Deepthroating, Demoncest, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maids, Spitroasting, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitos_Coffee_Shop/pseuds/IfSugarWasSpicy
Summary: Leviathan was excited for the new cat maid cafe that opened up in Devildom. It was inspired by cat cafes and maid cafes in the human world. Maids serving him food, just like in anime! It helps that today was Mammon's first day on the job, too.Mammon was going to look so cute in a maid outfit. Levi couldn't stop imagining getting lewd shots of him...
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Please Don't Take Pictures of the Staff

**Author's Note:**

> Levi, if you're not going to order anything off the menu, you should leave.

Levi had thought so many unholy thoughts on his walk to the newly opened cat maid cafe that he was practically foaming at the mouth by the time he got there. He had his camera ready, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get very many pictures in without Mammon pummelling him. Mammon was a model for a living, there’s no way he’d let Levi take pictures for free.

Maybe Levi could dip into his savings for it…

He banished the thought out of his mind with a shake of his head. _I’m saving that for The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl Dating Sim preorder. I can’t waste it like that._

The ring of the door’s bell pulled Levi out of his brain. He shied away from the customer walking out of the cafe, then walked through the doorway himself when the coast was clear. 

To his pleasant surprise, Mammon was one of the first people he saw inside. He was wearing a lolita-style maid outfit, fit with a breast window in the shape of a cat’s head. The apron was tied in a big white bow in the back. White cat ears poked out of his hair where his horns would be, and a white tail poked out the bottom of his fingertip length dress. His white thigh high stockings had little cats at the top of them, and the black choker with a bell attached to it jingled everytime he moved.

“OMG lol, you really look like a catboy, Mammon.” Levi clicked his camera as fast as he could.

“Oi, what’s all this about? Put that thing away, ya want me to charge ya?” Mammon plopped a plate of coffee cake down on a customer’s table, then put his hands on his hips. “I should have ya pay me for getting to see me like this in the first place.”

Levi looked at the photos he took. “I won’t upload them. Can’t you give me a family discount?”

“Discount doesn’t mean freebies!” Mammon ripped the phone out of Levi’s hand and shoved it into the pocket of his apron . “You’ll get this back when you pay up.”

“Aren’t you the one who owes me money,” Levi whines, trying to reach into Mammon’s pocket.

“Hands off the maids, those are the rules!”

“Will you two stop making a fuss and bothering customers?” Satan came down a hallway, likely leading the bathrooms and breakroom. He was wearing the same outfit as Mammon, the only difference in his appearance being his ears, which were the same blond as his hair. That, and the garter straps leading from his black cat stockings into the depths of his dress. “For an antisocial introvert, you sure do talk loud, Leviathan.”

Levi blushed up to his ears. “I didn’t know you were gonna work here too, Satan.”

Satan scowled. “It seems I misinterpreted the meaning of a cat maid cafe.”

Mammon laughed. “What is there to misunderstand?”

Satan dragged Levi away from the door, clearing the way for someone entering the cafe behind him. The two followed Mammon to an empty table, steering out of the way of fellow employees and customers. “I thought it was a cat cafe and a maid cafe combined. I knew I had to dress up, but I thought I’d have the added benefit of there being cats as well. I should’ve known Devildom would use the term cat cafe incorrectly...”

“Hey, are those tails sewn into the costume?” Levi tugged on Satan’s soft tail, causing Satan to let out a small yelp.

The three of them sat in awkward silence for a moment.

“No,” Satan said grimly. “The uniforms aren’t provided. Well, the dresses are, but not the cat attributes. The point was to make each cat unique and let the employees have fun with making costumes. That’s why you’ll see other employees with ears and tails that aren’t matching.”

“Kind of a dumb rule if you ask me. Load of bs.” Mammon glared at a man a table away until the man stopped trying to look up his dress.

“Yes. And we didn’t exactly have anything prepared beforehand, and it was last minute, so we asked Asmo for supplies. Hence the… less than practical tails.”

“You not having anything blows, since the only reason I asked ya to work with me is because I thought you’d have some furry shit leftover we could use.”

A vein pulsed on Satan’s neck. “I don’t know why you’re making this a thing recently, but for the last time, liking animals does not make me a furry. I wish MC never told you what that was.”

Levi, distracted, tugged on Mammon’s tail. Mammon yelled and smacked him on the head, drawing the eyes of the cafe occupants. A cashier motioned their head behind the counter at them, implying that Satan and Mammon needed to get back to work.

“Why do you think Asmo had stuff that matched your hair colors perfectly?” Levi asked, ignoring the cashier.

Satan sighed. “Who can hope to understand Asmo’s mind? I’m sure he’s got some in your shade too.” He whispered so he wouldn’t disturb the customers. “I’m sure he’s dreamed of a feline-themed orgy or something.”

Mammon stuck his tongue out in mild disgust. “Why’s he gotta make everything pervy?”

Levi laid his head on the table, which was just level with Mammon’s thighs. He enjoyed the way his petticoat raised the hem of his dress slightly and curled around his legs. “It’s Asmo, you’re stupid to expect anything less.”

Levi tried to casually maneuver his phone for an up the skirt photo, earning a hard tug on his hair from Mammon. “You’re stupid to think I’d let that slide. Did you come here just to creep on us? That’s it, I’ve had enough of you.”

Mammon pulled Levi out of his seat and down the hallway by his hair. 

“Hey, stop it!”

“Nope, suck it up otaku!”

Satan followed after them, rubbing his temples in annoyance. “I could’ve been petting cats right now if Devildom chose human world accuracy over eye candy.”

Mammon pressed the keypad to a storage room— more of a cleaning closet, really— and shoved Levi inside. Levi fell backwards, tripping over a bucket, and a broom fell on his head. He rubbed his head in pain and Mammon hurried inside. Satan followed after, looking around to make sure no one saw them go in before closing the door behind them.

“One hundred grim a piece, for each picture you took. Two hundred for any of the pervy shots you got.”

Levi winced, hugging the broom. “Can’t I just shave that amount off your debt to me and we call it even?”

“No dice, little bro.” Mammon lifted up his dress a bit. “Tell ya what, you wanna look so bad?”

He walked forward and, grabbing Levi by the hair again, buried his face into his crotch. The ruffles were soft against Leviathan’s cheek, and he sighed contently when his lips hit the soft inside of Mammon’s thigh. 

He nibbled on the skin there gently with his lips. “I’m sorry, you guys just look so cute. And hot. I can’t stop thinking about you guys saying cute cat things. Can you nya, just once?”

“Earn it and maybe I’ll think about it.” Mammon pulled Levi’s face towards the bulge in what Levi was delighted to see was a lacy blue thong. The strap was moved over in the back to let the tail have proper access.

Levi opened his mouth and sucked Mammon through the cloth, falling forward onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around Mammon to stay level with his waist.

Satan maneuvered around them and sat down behind Levi, admiring the perspective. He reached a hand out to feel Levi’s boner, showing itself through his pants. “This turned on already? What a perverted little shut-in.” 

Levi whimpered against Mammon’s underwear, grinding against Satan’s hand. He felt Mammon’s dick fill his lingerie. With effort, Levi managed to pull the cloth aside with his teeth so that he could properly suck him off.

Satan, meanwhile, shoved Leviathan’s pants down. The cold air suddenly hitting his warm privates made Levi shiver, and his movements slowed a bit as he enjoyed the feeling of Satan’s hands rubbing in all the right places. 

“Oi, pick up the pace! You’re not gonna get your phone back at this rate.” Mammon growled and thrusted harshly into Levi’s throat, making him gag. 

Satan licked his fingers and stuck them in Levi's asshole, pushing them in deep and scissoring Levi open. 

Levi moaned against Mammon's cock, causing Mammon to curse and change his pace to short, quick thrusts as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He was steadying Levi with one hand. The other hand was preoccupied with something, but Levi couldn’t quite tell what it was.

Satan pulled up his dress to reveal a purple thong similar to Mammon's. Evidently they had to borrow Asmodeus's lingerie as well.

His dick was hard and practically hanging out, the thin fabric begging for its life. He slid it out fully and teased it along Leviathan's entrance.

Leviathan gave muffled protests, probably something along the lines of "that's not fair" and "please stick it in me!"

He moved his arm to try and stick his own fingers into his needy hole, but knocked something off of a shelf in the process. He quickly returned his arm to its previous spot, knowing he was about to be scolded.

"Shut it, slut," Mammon growled, upset his orgasm had been chased away by the distraction. "If anyone catches us, we're done for. Keep your dumb little whore mouth quiet, ya hear? And stop bein' clumsy. Got it?"

Levi gave a choked _uh-huh_ and was met by a sharp slap in the ass from Satan.

"Every little noise you make is unnecessary and a nuisance. How about this? If you stay quiet, I'll fuck you in cosplay next time."

Leviathan whimpered and went silent, signalling his compliance. 

"Good pet." Satan shoved his cock into Leviathan, who drew breath harshly in but managed to stay quiet.

It took Satan rocking against Leviathan's body for a few minutes, listening to Mammon's huffs and grunts and to Leviathan holding back moans, for him to realize he was already close.

He planted a kiss onto Levi's back before he came. Leviathan shook uncontrollably at the feeling of being filled up. His mouth was getting tired, his hole was dripping wet, and his cock was untouched.

Satan, after coming down from his high, pulled the tail out of his behind and replaced his dick with it inside of Levi. The buttplug acted like a cork, keeping all of Satan's cum inside of him.

"Now you're the kitty, Leviathan," Satan said lovingly, twisting the buttplug around to see Levi jerk away from him instinctively. “Maybe I will get to pet a cat today.”

Mammon suddenly came, and the only sounds filling the storage room was Levi's gagging and Mammon’s moans. Mammon held Levi’s head firmly up to his pelvis, making him gulp up every last drop. Tears streaked down the younger brother’s cheeks.

Satan twirled the buttplug again, shoving it as far down Levi's ass as he could, and then with quick, even strokes he jerked Levi off.

Levi immediately came. Satan stroked his back until he calmed down, telling him how well he did.

"You've earned your cosplay sex, little snake." Satan helped Levi as he slid off of Mammon's dick and leaned back into his brother's arms.

Levi panted, exhausted. 

Mammon straightened his back and watched Levi's cock go flaccid. "Well nasty perv, how was that?"

Levi, still drained, sunk lower in Satan's arms and gave a thumbs up. "Poggers."

Mammon rolled his eyes and put his junk away, fixing his dress. "Dumbass." He left the room to go find something to do, trying to hide his blush. His little brother was so _dumb_ and _cute._ Even with cum dripping out of his mouth and hole, he manages to say something nerdy and lame. Mammon loved every annoying second with him.

“I don’t know why he always runs away once he orgasms,” Satan said in annoyance. “He doesn’t even help with cleanup.”  
Levi sighed. He kissed Satan and struggled to stand up. “That’s just how he’ll always be, I guess.” He held out a hand to help Satan up and the blond took it. 

Satan grabbed paper towels from the shelf and helped Levi clean himself up. He pulled the tail out and leftover semen spilled out. Levi was left such a pretty mess after they were done with him, Satan was almost sad to put him back together. 

He adjusted his clothes, making sure his privates were properly hidden and there wasn't any cum in his uniform.

"Don't forget your tail," Levi said.

"Keep it for me, I'll be a tailless cat for today." Satan winked. “Just zip your pants up all the way and don't let any of the staff catch you in here. If you’re leaving now, see you at home." And with that, he left.

Levi hummed happily to himself as he zipped up his pants and checked himself over for any damning evidence. He noticed his phone kicked over to one corner. Excited for his payment, he eagerly unlocked it and opened his photo album.

He didn’t find what he was looking for, no sexy Mammon pics. No lewd pictures of his brother for Levi to treasure. The bastard had gone and deleted them anyway, along with a lot of the ones Levi had taken without his knowledge in weeks past.

“When did he even do this? His cock was in my mouth the whole time, I would’ve noticed. “Levi growled. "Stupid Mammon, he owes me now."

There was a new video, however. Levi felt a mix of terrified and turned on when he clicked on it and saw himself sucking his brother off from Mammon’s perspective. The camera panned up to include Satan teasing his hole from behind, and Levi heard his own voice begging for cock.

Levi checked his messages hurriedly. Confirming his fears, Mammon had sent the video to himself. And, to Levi’s horror, the brothers’ group chat. 

He read the responses, his embarrassment growing worse by the second. The first text was from Lucifer. _Is this what Satan and Mammon are doing at work?_

Then one from Asmo. _Just what kind of work are those boys doing, hm?”_

The final response so far was from Belphegor. _You should’ve told me you were getting railed, Leviathan. Then I would’ve gone to that stupid cafe like you asked instead of sleeping in._  
Leviathan sighed and sat down, slumping against the wall. He figured he could wait there for his embarrassment to die down before he had to go home and face the rest of his brothers again. 

_I’m going to kill Mammon._ This little outing definitely didn’t go as planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider giving me a tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/hauntedheart) 💜
> 
> When I was outlining this, I was struck with the horrible idea of Leviathan saying poggers after sex and told myself "that's awful, I have to do it now" and it all went downhill from there.
> 
> Anyway, Levi broke the "hands off the maids" rule pretty quick, though to be fair they touched him first.


End file.
